


One Day At A Time

by beargyu_u



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Escape, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Running Away, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargyu_u/pseuds/beargyu_u
Summary: Three guys met in a very complicated situation. As they run for their lives together, they will have a special bond that could help them escape not only from the danger they were running away for but also from the nightmares of their past.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 3





	One Day At A Time

The eighteen year old Choi San was drenched with sweat, he felt like his knees were about to collapse in any second as he drag his feet on the dark unending pavement. After having countless of attempts to flee from the house, San sure knows that her aunt is ready to turn their small town up side down just to find him, so he had to move more and quick because there's no assurance of his safety until he completely leave that place which he calls hell. 

The night was even darker than usual, stars or even the brightest moon above were nowhere to be seen. But it didn't stopped San, escaping from his aunt's horrible hands. He was waiting for that very moment for years already, he cannot step back now.

Just then when he started losing his hope, a one fine looking guy approached him from the car that stopped near him. He introduced himself as Seonghwa and offered a help to the younger, which he immediately accepted. Seonghwa brought him in his car and they started to drive their way through the city. San, out of tiredness, fell asleep on his seat without a couple of minutes, which made the elder even more concerned. At first, he thought that he was just some rebel teen trying to escape from home but then something had pushed him to stop his car and help the poor little boy out.

Once they reached Seoul, Seonghwa called for someone to help him get San in his house not intending to wake the latter. Arriving to their destination, Seonghwa saw a blue haired guy leaning on his gate. He got off of his car to approach the new comer.

“Is he still sleeping?” the blue haired one seriously asked.

“Yes, Hongjoong. I met him before finally leaving that place. He was struggling a lot.. so I decided to help him out.” Seonghwa said in an almost inaudible manner and looked down as if he's a seven year old kid, admitting his own mistake. He took a step back as he felt a hand on his head, eyes dilating in shock. He was expecting Hongjoong to get mad but what happened was the complete opposite of his thought.

“Don't worry, it's fine.” The guy ruffled Seonghwa's hair that made him in awe. “We'll help him.” he said with a smile before walking towards Seonghwa's car to pick the sleeping boy up.

—

San woke up in a very unfamiliar room with a pair of pajamas. His wounds were already cleaned and his nature scented hair registered on his senses that made him recall what just happened last night. He snapped up from bed when he heard a sound coming from the outside.

“Oh- you're awake now. Here have some porridge. ” Seonghwa, holding a tray of food, entered the room with a bright smile on his face. He placed the tray on the bed and San instinctively moved away, pushing himself against the corner of the room. The elder understood his reaction so he stepped back, giving him some comfortable space.

“My name is Park Seonghwa. If you could remember, I offered you a help last night when I was about to come back here in Seoul—”

“I.. I'm in Seoul?!” San asked, can't believe his own ears after hearing what Seonghwa had just said.

“Uh.. yes, because I don't know where to bring you so I decided to take you in my house. Don't worry, I won't harm you. But if you wish to bring you back in—”

“No. Please! I-I'm fine here.” San kneeled down infront of Seonghwa with his pleading eyes. “Please don't take me back there. I- I promise I won't be a burden to you, just please! Please let me stay here. Please, please.” San cried, holding onto the elder's hand. His whole body was shaking and the terror can be visibly seen through his eyes that gave pain in Seonghwa's soft heart. 

He sat down the floor and hugged the crying younger male, trying his best to give him even a little comfort. Seonghwa isn't that dumb to not know that the latter is suffering in a very hard situation right now. Even San didn't told him his story yet, he is sure that it was beyond more than what he is thinking. 

Seonghwa's presence gave San peace in all aspect. He found it very comfortable being with the elder as if they've known each other for years. 

“Let's eat now, shall we?” Seonghwa whispered to San, looking tiny in his embrace, after he heard his stomach growled. 

San made a short nod and the elder gave him an assuring smile. “Do you still want the porridge or a proper meal outside?” 

“The second one, hyungie.” San smiled weakly before Seonghwa brought him to the dining area.

After that day, San started to live with Seonghwa in his house and worked in a night club, that Seonghwa owns in partnership with Hongjoong— his ‘bestfriend’, as the manager. He became surrounded by nice people that made him more open to others. Although it took him a lot of time, San's behavior changed from being an isolated guy to a cheerful and lovable one. His change made both Seonghwa and Hongjoong genuinely happy. Plus the great knowledge skills he have that helped the nightclub to rise big-time, felt the two like a proud parents they are.

“Seonghwa hyungie!” San called as he stepped inside the place he now calls home. That was the perfect word for the place Seonghwa had brought him in three years ago because why not? He has two older brother that truly loves him and he knows that he is safe in their care now. 

“Oh— you always come in the right time, baby.” Seonghwa beamed a smile after putting the pot on the center of the dining table. He then walked towards San to help him with his coat.

“Where's your Hong hyung, hm? Is he not gonna join us tonight?” Seonghwa softly asked while placing his coat on the coat rack. 

“I don't know, hyungie.” San answered, whistling before he washed his hands on the kitchen and went to the dining area.

“Hmm.” Seonghwa's eyes squinted as he tried to read what is on the younger's mind. “What makes you excited, little bun?” he followed San and sat infront of him.

“Nothing, hyungie!” San flashed a wide smile and began to eat his dinner.

Seonghwa just shrugged it off and decided to have his meal as well, but even before he pick up his bowl, a doorbell ring suddenly echoed around the house.

“I'll go open it.” Seonghwa told the younger, who playfully swings his feet under the table out of excitement. 

“I thought you're not gonna have—” Seonghwa's words were cut when Hongjoong brought a bouquet of flowers infront of his face. 

“Happy Birthday, Seonghwa!” Hongjoong said with a dumb smile plastered on his face.

“E-eh?” Seonghwa stood there in complete shock and confusion. He tried to remember what is the exact date that night and soon raised his eyebrow to confirm that it isn't his birthday.

“He meant he loves you, hyungie!” San, whom he didn't noticed standing already next to him, enthusiastically announced. 

“O-oh.. thanks.” he didn't know what to respond. Sure, Seonghwa knew all these years that there is something between him and his bestfriend more than their friendship. But Hongjoong isn't really acknowledging it so he assumed that the latter doesn't want to have that kind of relationship.

“Eh! Please fix this, Hongjoong hyungie!” San started stomping his feet with a very cute pout. “Man up and stop being a coward!” 

“A-ah, okay okay. Sorry, Sannie.” he bowed to the younger nervously that made Seonghwa chuckle.

“Uh.. Park Seonghwa, can you.. can you be my boyfriend?” Hongjoong asked, trying to meet Seonghwa's gaze.

Seonghwa didn't waste more second as he grabbed the bouquet and pulled Hongjoong into a hug. “Yes, of course.”

San smiled with a pair of teary eyes as he watched the two in silence. He never felt this happy before and he wanted to thank both of them for making him experience all of these.

“Awh— our baby is crying!” Seonghwa teased but he opened his right arm to welcome San for a group hug. 

“Hyungie!” San bursted out crying as he ran into their embrace. 

And he swears, that was a happiest moment for the first time in his life.


End file.
